Sem título ainda
by Shiroyama SaH
Summary: Numa escola quase normal, a entrada de algumas garotas vai fazer o coração de certos garotos bater mais rápido. FICHAS ENCERRADAS  CAP 1 ON
1. Fichas

Bom, essa é minha primeira fic com fichas, espero que fique bom.

Na história, as escolhidas vão entrar em uma escola "quase" normal, onde conhecerão seus futuros namorados e por aí vai.

Pra quem quiser participar, aqui está a ficha:

**Nome e sobrenome (nesta ordem):**

**Idade:**

**Aniversário:**

**Signo:**

**Aparência:**

**Personalidade:**

**O que gosta:**

**O que não gosta:**

**Nacionalidade:**

**Família:**

**História (na história deve ter como ela veio para o Japão):**

**Amigos:**

**Namorado (mais de uma opção por favor):**

**O que acha dele:**

**O que ele acha dela:**

**Como se conheceram:**

**Roupas que costuma usar:**

**Se quiser acrescentar mais alguma coisa fique a vontade.**

Opções de namorados e sua idades:

**Sasuke - 15**

**Sai - 15**

**Naruto - 15**

**Shikamaru - 16**

**Neji - 16**

**Gaara - 15**

**Kakashi - 22 (ele é professor)**

**Yondaime (você escolhe um nome pra ele) - 17**

**Itachi - 17**

**Deidara - 17**

**Kiba - 15**

**Shino - 15**

**Haku - 16**

**Iruka - 22 (ele é monitor)**

**O Naruto e o Yondaime são irmãos**

Aí está.

Se quiserem mudar ou acrescentar alguma coisa na ficha é só falar.

Não vou escolher as fichas por ordem de chegada, vou escolher as que estiverem melhor e mais originais. Então caprichem!


	2. Fichas Escolhidas

Aqui estou eu de volta.

Espero não ter demorado muito.

Bom, aqui estão as fichas escolhidas:

**Sasuke: **Mie Hayashi (O Sasuke é todo seu. Amei a Mie)

**Sai: **Sayaka Mayumi (Espero que não se importe, mas é que os que você pediu já tinham dona)

**Naruto: **Kaori Hywasa (Pediu o Naruto e ele é seu )

**Kiba: **Hana Fallin (Obrigada, e você queria ser escolhida e foi . Espero que não se importe de ter ficado com o Kiba)

**Shino: **Yuki Niikura (Espero que não se importe, mas é que muita gente pediu quem você pediu e aí complicou, mas sério, espero que não se importe. E o primeiro cap sai logo. E seria ótimo se você me mostrasse algumas roupas/vestidos estilo Gothic Lolita)

**Neji: **Kanabi Hatsuki (Ficha perfeita . Espero que tenha gostado do seu par)

**Shikamaru: **Iris Dupont Houlapainen (Gostei e muito da Iris )

**Kakashi: **Ananda Morgan (É Ananda ou Amanda? Bom, de qualquer jeito, ela vai trabalhar na mesma escola que o Kakashi, mas me diga, no que você quer que ela trabalhe?)

**Itachi: **Hikari Hime (Sim, você é o par do gostoso do tio Itachi)

**Deidara: **Helena Modoki (Obrigada. E eu disse que ia escolher as melhores fichas e não por ordem de chegada lembra. E pode deixar que o primeiro cap sai logo)

**Haku: **Noriko Hikyami (Pelo jeito você gosta do Haku em? Aí está ele, é todo seu. Bastante gente pediu ele mas eu achei que a Noriko e ele seriam perfeitos)

**Iruka: **Tamara Ilin Kolesnikov (Obrigada, e gostei sim da Tamara, e espero que tenha gostado do seu par)

**Gaara: **Helena Anastácia Donskoi (Pode deixar que você lera em breve a fic . Espero que tenha gostado do seu par)

**Yondaime: **Cibelle De la Fay (É você foi escolhida . E o Yondaime, ou no caso Arashi, é todo seu. E eu amei o sobrenome da Cibelle)

Quem não foi escolhida vai aparecer na fic sim, mas eu não vou prometer o mundo.

**AVISO: Vocês têm direito de pedir uma cena, não precisa ser somente uma, só não exagerem, e não pode ser o primeiro beijo.**

Bom, prometo que não demoro pra postar o primeiro capítulo.

E prometo tambem que quando eu postar o primeiro cap eu dou um título pra fic.

Kissu


	3. Capítulo 1 Primeiro dia de aula parte1

**1º capítulo: Primeiro dia de aula parte 1**

Num quarto escuro apenas sendo iluminado por alguns raios de sol que conseguiam atravessar a cortina, podia se ouvir um barulho estridente de algo que suspeitava ser o despertador, mas o corpo que descansava na cama não fazia nem menção de que ia se mexer por causa disso.

- Waaa... – espreguiçou-se a pessoa na cama se mexendo pela primeira vez naquela manhã, tirando algo do ouvido que pareciam ser fones. – AHHH! – assustou-se com o barulho estridente do despertador, ouvindo-o pela primeira vez naquele dia.

Desligou rapidamente o aparelho, fitando as luzes vermelhas do mesmo piscando várias vezes antes de pronunciar algo.

- Ai meudeusdoceu! Eu to mais que atrasada!! – levantou-se rapidamente da cama indo se arrumar.

Depois que já havia se vestido foi escovar os dentes e pentear o cabelo. Enquanto fazia isso tinha sempre que tirar a franja que caía sobre seus olhos azuis, da mesma cor que seu cabelo, que possuía fios finos e lisos, e que contrastavam muito com sua pele branca e sua boca fina e avermelhada.

Saiu apressada de casa, tanto que nem tomou café. Pegou o metrô rapidamente, não deixando de observar as pessoas que se encontravam no mesmo. Chegando na escola saiu correndo. Lembrete que logo que tirou os fones do ouvido de manhã já os havia colocado de novo.

Continuou correndo mesmo já dentro da escola, quando acabou por trombar em alguém, caindo de bunda no chão e mordendo a língua.

- Itai. – olhou severamente para a criatura com a qual trombara e saiu correndo para o banheiro mais próximo.

- Mas era só o que meu faltava. Já não bastava eu estar atrasada. – dizia olhando sua língua no espelho do banheiro. – Ótimo Helena, seu dia começou maravilhosamente bem. – disse para si mesma logo depois indo para a sala de aula.

OoOoOoOoO

A aula realmente não estava nem um pouco interessante para uma garota de longos e negros cabelos brilhantes e olhos bicolores, o direito violeta intenso e o esquerdo azul como o céu, bom, se é que aquilo podia ser chamado de aula.

- Shikamaru. – sussurrou chamando o garoto que sentava ao seu lado - Shikamaru.

- Que foi Iris? – disse uma voz sonolenta que saiu abafada pois o garoto se encontrava debruçado sobre a carteira quase dormindo.

- Eu quero conversar.

- Converse com outra pessoa.

- Mas eu só conheço você.

- Então presta atenção no sensei.

- No búfalo balbuciante??

Shikamaru teve que conter o riso, algo meio custoso no momento, ainda mais pela cara que Iris havia feito.

- Ta legal. – disse Shikamaru virando a cabeça de frente para ela, mas ainda debruçado na carteira.- Quer falar sobre o que?

- Mas como você é preguiçoso em Shika – sorriu pra não rir da cara de sono do garoto.

- Poxa você também pra me chamar de Shika? – disse fazendo cara de emburrado, fazendo a outra abrir mais o sorriso, e claro que Shikamaru não deixou de reparar nisso.

E assim começou uma provável conversa entre os dois enquanto o sensei continuava a balbuciar palavras sem sentido.

Aqui se iniciava o primeiro dia de aula de mais um ano letivo na escola Konoha Suna Shippuden.

* * *

Ai, mil desculpas pela demora.

E o cap fico pequeno ainda por cima x.x

Nom me matem gente, o próximo vai ser maior e é provável que todas as outras personagens apareçam.

E eu espero que as criadoras das personagens que apareceram nesse cap tenham gostado.

E olha, eu fiz um esforço pra postar isso ainda hoje, senão era só amanhã XD

Lembrem-se disso antes de me ameaçarem nas reviews XDDDD

Bom, agora a resposta das reviews:

**Mariah-chan17 - **Você acha mesmo que minha fic vai fazer sucesso? o.o

Bom, aqui está o primeiro cap, eu demorei mas ta aqui XD

Espero que tenha gostado.

--------------------------------

**Mayumi Shinomori - **Diferente esse nome, achei bem legal.

E sim, poderiamos fazer uma cena assim, aí você pode me contar como seria a reação dela por ele a chamar de 'Amanda'.

Hmm, matemática... é minha matéria favorita XD Álias, a única que gosto na escola XD

Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo.

--------------------------------

**Marcy Black - **Aí está o primeiro cap. Espero que tenha gostado dele até porque sua personagem foi a primeira a aparecer XD

Desculpa pela demora x.x

--------------------------------

**Miyo Kyouhei - **Aqui está o primeiro cap. Eu demorei mas ele ta aqui XD

Espero que tenha gostado.

Beijos

--------------------------------

**Marih-chann - **Infelizmente não dava pra escolher todo mundo, mas sua personagem vai aparecer ainda, só não sei quando XD

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

--------------------------------

**Konoha Sisters - **Desculpa pela demora x.x

Mas o cap ta aqui eu espero que você tenha gostado.

Estou esperando a cena 8D

Beijos

--------------------------------

**Hanna Yin-Yang - **Seu review foi tão criativo XD

E uau, você gosta mesmo do Haku em? o.o

Desculpa pela demora x.x

Mas aqui ta o cap e espero que tenha gostado.

--------------------------------

**Ester Modoki - **Obrigada.

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

Beijos

--------------------------------

**Nyamo Masefield Minamoto** - Obrigada.

Sua personagem vai sim aparecer na história, só não sei quando ainda XD

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

--------------------------------

**Katsura Kaori - **Como que você achou que ela nom seria escolhida? o.o

Desculpas peço eu pela demora de postar o cap. Mas aqui está o/

Curto, mas pelo menos eu postei alguma coisa o.o

E quanto à observar o jeito do Mana de se vestir eu vo tentar, mas sou péssima em descrições o.o''

Espero que tenha gostado do cap.

--------------------------------

**Miss Sug-San **- Nom importa se você demorou pra mandar review, o que importa é que você mandou 8D

Eu gostei muito da cena, logo logo ela aprece na fic.

Desculpa pela demora pra postar, e pelo tamanho do cap tambem, mas pelo menos eu postei o.ov

E espero que tenha gostado principalmente porque sua personagem já aparaceu o/

Beijos

Minna, continuem mandando reviews! o/


End file.
